One Love, One Lifetime
by Ghetto Smurf aka Lindsay
Summary: WARNING: FLUFF LEVEL SO HIGH YOU COULD MAKE A FLUFERNUTTER TO CIRCLE THE WORLD A DOZEN TIMES! Legolas/OC (Trying not to be Mary Sue-ish, so bear with me) "...say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/let me lead you from your solitude..."


Title: One Love, One Lifetime  
  
Author: Ghetto Smurf aka Lindsay  
  
Rating: PG-13, for some mention of sexuality  
  
Summary: WARNING: FLUFF LEVEL SO HIGH YOU COULD MAKE A FLUFERNUTTER TO CIRCLE THE WORLD A DOZEN TIMES! Legolas/OC (Trying   
not to be Mary Sue-ish) "...say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/let me lead you from your solitude/Say you need   
me with you here, beside you/anywhere you go, let me go too/that's all I ask of you."  
  
A/N: I AM A LOTR POSER! POSER POSER POSER! Actually, I do have a strange affinity toward the Legolas in the books as well   
as in the movies, and putting a face to the character really inspired me (cough cough mega-super-ultra-unbelievable-sexiness  
cough cough) Enjoy!  
  
Thanks: Everyone (especially Megan and Kate) for converting me, and Orlando Bloom for wearing the blond wig (Jesus, that   
damn elf is too much! It should be illegal to be that beautiful!)  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Rivendell, ect. all belong to JRR Tolkien. Reena belongs to me. Enough said. The   
title comes from the song "All I Ask of You" from "Phantom of the Opera", the greatest show of all time!  
  
And now, on with the show...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"For sakes, Legolas, did you have to use the whole bag?"  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf stood in the window, his rare, treasured smile glowing sheepishly at his old friend, Reena. "Red   
berries are not like Lembas Bread...it occurred to me that more of them would make it more filling!"  
  
"The intended goal is not for it to be filling, but to be tasty!" she replied, slicing a small piece from the glittering   
loaf. "Care to taste?"  
  
"With pleasure," he replied, taking the bite she offered and almost choking.  
  
Reena laughed heartily. "I shall not taunt you...but I DID warn you."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, you warned me...ever the all-knowing, aren't you?"  
  
"Was there ever a doubt in your mind?"  
  
"Enough of this!" Legolas exclaimed in mock anger, hoisting his slender frame gracefully through Reena's window and grabbed   
her waist before she could run from the room. Having known this elf his entire life, he knew exactly where his skillful   
fingers would find the most sensitive spot. They dug into her ribcage, and he grinned yet again as she squealed in   
breathless fury.  
  
"Legolas!" she said with difficulty, as his monstrous tickling was robbing her of oxygen. "This...is...not...princely   
behavior!"  
  
"As if you would expect anything less from me," he said.  
  
Reena soon fell to the ground, taking Legolas with her, and was attempting, with no avail, to push his body off hers.   
Without much thought, she felt a flailing hand close over the one remaining basket of berries. Bringing it up to  
Legolas' head, she smashed all of the ripe red fruit into his perfectly plaited blonde tresses.  
  
"A most foolish thing to do, m'dear," he said, finally letting Reena up off the floor and attempting to pick the squashed   
fruit out of his hair. "I could have you hanged for this."  
  
"But you won't," she teased, pelting him with another piece of the forgotten fruitloaf and darting from the room. Legolas   
finally caught up with Reena in her garden, tackling her gently and pinning her wrists together above her head.   
  
"Apologize," he began. "Or else, I attack!"  
  
"This was not my doing!" she argued, but thought again when noticing the devilish glint in Legolas' clear blue eyes. "Fine!   
I apologize...for letting you cook!" She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp but he held fast and resumed his previous   
actions. "Okay!" she managed to gasp. "I'm...sorry!"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For soiling those perfect strands of yours!"  
  
"Close enough," he said, releasing Reena from his hold but pulling her into a deep, warm embrace as soon as they stood up.  
  
"What's this about?" she asked, a bit shocked.  
  
"I'm just...going to miss you," Legolas replied. He broke their embrace and tucked an errant mahogany strand behind her ear.  
"It will be strange knowing that you aren't just a whim and a letter away."  
  
"Legolas," she said gently, taking his hands. "You're setting off to do a great thing, you know. Middle Earth depends on   
you and your companions. Yes, I will miss you as well, but the welfare of the other creatures of the world outweighs my   
own happiness right now."  
  
He again gave her that rare smile, though it was somewhat sadder than before. "You were always the voice of reason in this   
friendship."  
  
"And I always will be," Reena said. She then surprised both herself and Legolas by standing on her tiptoes and planting a   
light kiss on his lips. "Just promise that you will return safely?"  
  
"I will do everything in my power," he replied, also giving them both a shock by returning a long, lingering, sweet kiss to   
his best friend. "I love you, you know."  
  
"I know," Reena told him nonchalantly, grinning. She gave a third kiss, though this time initiating more passion and   
pressing herself closer to his lean frame. Their tongues danced and meshed together as hands wandered and explored places   
where they had gone only in their fantasies.  
  
When they returned to reality, Legolas realized that he was late for their Farewell, hosted by Elrond himself. "I promise   
to return immediately after, Reena."  
  
"I will expect you to," she said, giving him one final peck on the lips. It was now SHE who had the devilish glint in her   
eyes. "I will also expect to finish what we started."  
  
Flashing her one last guarded smile, he dashed away gracefully. Whistling to herself, Reena turned back to the house to   
clean up and attempt to salvage her kitchen.  
  
******  
  
Legolas let his mind wander back to the events of the previous night, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up ever so   
slightly. He remembered everything so vividly; her taste, the warmth and beauty of her body, and the way he had felt being   
so completely inside of her. Insisting that this would be not only their first but also their last time for quite a long   
while, Reena had unleashed the fire Legolas had always known burned deep inside of her and made love to him until daybreak.  
It truly would not be a night to forget.  
  
"What are you thinking, Legolas?" his companion, Aragorn, asked, sounding somewhat bemused. "You seem to be in another   
place."  
  
"I am," he replied. "I would like to return there now, if you please."  
  
Grinning, Aragorn, let him alone and Legolas returned his mind to the elf of his dreams. It may take time, but he was   
certain that when he returned to Rivendell and to Reena, they would share their eternities. There was no room for "if   
only"s at this point, no matter how uncertain the rest of his companions were. He had made his love a promise, and would   
do everything in his power to keep it. He looked forward to when this quest was over, and he could share one love for one   
lifetime.  
  
Fin  
  
*sigh* Leeeegolaaaaaas...hmmm...okay, back to reality! Please R&R! It kind of is my first LOTR fic, though I'm hoping   
that it isn't my last. So many more couplings to immortalize on paper! Frodo and Sam! Aragorn and Arwen! Megan the   
Misfit Elf with someone equally as hot as Aragorn! (Or perhaps Megan the Misfit Elf with Aragorn, after Jane,   
the hitperson, pushes Arwen off a cliff. You decide...) 


End file.
